


Life, Death and the Others

by cascaded_onion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bit like the Bible, F/M, Gen, Just go with it XD, Kinda, My version of the big bang and creation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, but not really, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascaded_onion/pseuds/cascaded_onion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what the universe was like before the big bang and how our universe ever came to be? Well, here's my take on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Death and the Others

Prologue: A **very** , very long time ago

In the beginning there was nothing. Not darkness or matter, just nothing. Absolute nothing. No universe, no galaxies, no solar systems and no planets. There was only plain old nothing. But somewhere, sometime, something changed. Maybe it was what we call a miracle, or some strange passer-by decided to spice things up because they were lonely. Maybe nothing isn’t really ‘nothing’. Perhaps it’s something more, something we can’t even begin to comprehend. But it doesn’t matter how the change happened, what really matters is what it created.

Where there was once absolutely nothing there was now a glowing orb of light, along with an orb of darkness. The orb of darkness swallowed up that once blank space in its pitch black cloak. However it wasn’t completely dark, for the orb of light stood by itself illuminating the darkness, proudly basking in its own light. Unfortunately, not every change is a good one. Alone in such a big, new universe the orbs were lonely. But whenever light tried to get close to darkness, darkness always shied away. Darkness, on the other hand, began to disappear when approaching light’s brilliance. As time passed, the two orbs became more and more frustrated. Eventually they came up with a plan, a desperate plan which would change everything.  They stood far apart from each other, staring into the depths of the others soul. Judging, evaluating, tasting. . . 

. . . And then, they charged.

The orbs raced towards each other at unsettling speeds we would have never thought possible. When the orbs finally collided after what seemed like an eternity, there was a bright, blinding flash. After the initial burst had subsided, two very human like figures, holding hands and floating suspended in space, were all that remained.  The first of them to open their eyes was the female. She had glowing white hair which was almost translucent. She was ghostly pale, with silver eyes which sparkled with a light deep inside of them and her skin appeared to glow softly. Clad in a flowing gown of pure white which billowed out behind her almost as if it were alive, she was truly a sight to behold. The male was the exact opposite of her. He had raven black hair and completely charcoal black eyes. If you looked into his eyes long enough you could almost see clusters of galaxies inside them, they were that dark. He too was pale, but more of a deathly shade. Dressed in a black tunic and pants, he looked like her complete opposite, which was very true.

They had changed. No longer were they two orbs who merely floated in an empty space. Now they were something more. Before they had just been light and darkness, but now, now they had evolved. The girl had been bestowed with the power of life, and with every breath she took she could feel it pulsing through her entire body. The boy, on the other hand, embodied death. His body was unearthly still, for not a breath passed through his lips. He emitted a wave of inky blackness which engulfed everything in the near vicinity. This was deaths shadow, cancelled out only by life’s light. Light and darkness, life and death, hand in hand. This was better, but it still wasn’t enough for them, they were together but wanted more. Clasping their hands together even tighter, they didn’t care that it hurt to do so, for they had a plan. A universe full of life, yet governed by death.

Much like ours is today.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might not be scientifically correct, but hey! Should I continue it? Your feedback is what keeps me going XD ~cascaded_onion (no tears now hush)


End file.
